The Forgotten
by Severus'forbiddenlove
Summary: She didn't know what to do anymore. The place where they are suppose to feel safe, is now their worst nightmare...(A definite AU story of Severus and Lily) An underground facility, A madman in charge and all halfbloods and muggleborns being slaughtered just to protect the old ways. Can Severus and Lily change the world's fate, or will they too, be exterminated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it seems this story won't stop bumping around my head, actually have another writers story for inspiring me emotionally to finally put my thoughts to words. So those you reading Behind Tough Exterior; I'm working on it I promise (more plots popped up and now my story will have a sequel), this is filler in the mean time. Enjoy a very twisted AU, Severus/Lily story. Keep in mind, reviews are most definitely welcome.**

 **The world of Harry Potter and characters belong to dear Rowling, many thanks for letting me borrow them.**

* * *

Prologue Part One:

A cry, a horrible depressing childish cry breaks the silence of darkness. The wails entailing a desperate plea, unrelenting wails of anguish clamor behind broken sobs and a broken, desperate child clinging to the cold, lifeless body of its mother. A sickening laughter is still haunting the child, but it does nothing to smother the emptiness and despair that the child is yet even aware of or old enough to understand.

The little boy with neck length raven colored hair and onyx black eyes, cries for a sadness he barely registers. All he knows that he is left within the world without the sound of his mother's voice, the soft delicate touch of her skin against his, or her smiles that reach her eyes when she looks upon him. He is utterly alone and hungry and sleepy, so sleepy that he falls asleep next to his mother, hand and fingers still entwined.

* * *

A child's dreams are always innocent, even if the worst happens just before falling asleep. The little boy does nothing but shift to become more comfortable as he is lifted from the floor of the now burning house, he does not know that his family's insignia on his mother's middle finger is being taken, he does not know that when he wakes, there will be nothing left but his memories to remind him of the woman who gave birth to him and loved him passionately.

He shifts again and grabs for a blanket, his thin pale fingers coil around plushy material and brings it to his mouth. It still has not registered, he still does not know he is no longer in the dirty, filthy, garbage of city he calls home. He does not know that instead of shivering at night within a crib because his papa couldn't get a better paying job, he is warm, warmer than he ever has been, save being against his mother's chest with her arms encircling him. He does not know that a woman with auburn colored hair and honey colored eyes is standing above him, carefully trailing fingers within the material so that it tucks him in.

The boy dreams of happy laughter when he accidently levitates his papa out of the man's favorite sitting chair, he dreams of eating ice cream and making a mess of the simplest things. He does not dream of what he has heard as men in black cloaks rush the little house. Nor does he dream that he hears his papa telling his ma to run before his body hits the ground like a rag-doll, he does not dream of his mother's piercing scream as she refuses to tell where he is hiding. The horrid, bone chilling laughter that fills the house as a sinister voice instructs to burn everything in sight. These things are far from his mind as he slumbers.

* * *

The days turn to weeks, the little boys dreams have yet to tell the tale of the horrific night. The adults around him are baffled as this little boys wonders aimlessly around the halls, holding dearly to the same blanket that has given him comfort. His eyes glazed over with unushered tears, his body thin and frail and not because they are not feeding him properly. No, it's because to a child, to not realize what tragedy has befallen them, it is how the body reacts to such a boy who seeks comfort from a blanket, not a person. He seeks the only thing that has been a constant since that fateful night.

He does not know why he feels so alone, why he feels out of place and unwanted. And he cannot form the words he needs to say, to simply call out for what he wants, because deep down, it will mark the fact that he does know he will never again have what he desires. A child longing for his mother.

* * *

Two years have come and gone, two years the boy has said nothing, shown no emoition save aimless wondering. Two years he has refused to voice aloud the pain that constantly incases his heart. Little does he know, there is someone else that shares his pain. Someone who has been watching him since she got there, can see the pain in his eyes, the way he walks. She knows just as well that she is the same way.

She has been trying to work the courage she needs to speak to him, to feel that has she somebody besides misery and pain. She watches as he eats alone, hardly touching his food. She sees him wondering with a look of desperation that matches her own, she watches the same lady tuck him in every night when she is startled awake by nightmares. She wonders if he can feel the pull, the clash of two very different beings being brought together by the same force of hardship.

She can still see it clearly, the desperation of her fathers eyes as he hands her to her mother. The words on his lips when he clings to them as a man-no figure cloaked in black-tries to rip him away from them, the dying breath as he shields them from a blast of green light so bright that it wakes her every time. She can still remember the look upon his face, how his skin went from peach to ghost pale. The look in her mother's eyes as she fought to force the men out of her home, away from her daughters. Something she will never understand is how her mother had succeeded, how her mother had gotten her away before anything else could happen. She had woken up in the same place she now walks everyday, the painful reminder of what happened still fresh upon her child mind.

She breathes deeply, he shifts suddenly and that breaks the ice. Both meet each other's eyes and that pull she has felt, allows her to get closer, to begin to form a friendship. He seems weary of her, expecting her to disappear like everything else, he has no more room to spare within his fragile heart. The adults watch in anticipation as the little broken girl approaches the little broken boy, though neither are as little as they use to be.

"H-hi, I'm Lily..." Her voice is quivering badly as she stands somewhat close to the boy.

He looks up, his face immediately falls into panic. The fire red of her hair brings forth the memories that haunt him silently, he sees her eyes next and his facial expression calms. Eyes greener than grass; that of emeralds, catches his attention. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out, two years of not speaking has left his voice nothing but a whisper.

"I'm Severus." He whispers while ducking his head in shame.

"May I?" Lily indicates to the empty seat beside him, he simple nods and places his hands into his lap. "Its nice to meet you Severus."

Severus says nothing as Lily looks at him, he is glancing at her through his hair. He can't help but notice the freckles that line her face across the bridge of her nose, the way her eyes swirl with unasked questions, questions he does not want to answer.

"What do like to do Severus, for fun?"

He shakes his head and returns his gaze to the floor, a terrified feeling is bubbling within him and it scares him. Something snaps in him when she lifts her hand and inches closer to him, the room they are in begins to tremble violently and the lights burst, sending showers of sparks and shattered glass to the floor.

"That's enough Lily!" A gentle yet stern female voice calls out of the darkness.

The same woman who had been tucking Severus in every night is walking toward them, something in her hand ignites and becomes a beacon within the darkness. Lily stands and sees Severus is on the floor with his knees to his chest, tears streaking down his face and eyes pinched tightly closed. The woman bends down and scoops Severus up, bringing him to her chest as she looks at Lily.

"This is not your fault Lily, do not blame him or yourself. He is just frightened and honestly in my opinion, you are the first person he has ever spoken to. Let him sleep and recover, maybe tomorrow he will open up to you."

Lily and Severus do not know that the games of the adults have twisted innocent children, have broken man and torn moral to shunder. They live in innocence but soon enough, every tragic fairytale must come to a gruesome end.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Prologue Part Two:

"Sev!"

The little boy turned teen looks behind him, a soft smile gracing his thin colorless lips. His hair is now shoulder length, his jaw prominent while his nose slightly shadows, something inherited from his father. His pale skin even more sickly pale but it does not matter to him because the one whose opinion matters does not care, his heart is no longer a frozen tundra. Lily wraps her arm around his neck and plants the most chaste kiss she has ever done upon his cheek,

"Where you going to leave me behind again to get scolded by Ms. Criss, she never lets me live it down."

"Then my dear lady, don't give her that reason." Severus chuckles at the cross look Lily gives him.

"Alright I get it," Lily whimpers causing Severus to flinch and drop his books.

He embraces her and a wicked grin overtakes the pitiful look, Severus sighs and breathes in deeply, savoring her scent of freshly picked flowers along with ink and parchment. It has taken him years to trust that he love something or someone again, years of struggling and finally admitting the truth to himself about the incident. He now knows that Lily is the only thing he will ever care, she is the reason he gets out of bed, doing the same thing day in and day out for nearly four years.

Things have drastically changed for Lily and himself, they no longer attend the same school, learning the same curriculum over and over again. They have been told by the facilities faculty that they are magical beings and that the entire building is filled with people just like them, that they are not alone. But to Lily and Severus, they were. No one would understand them, no one would know what's it's like to watch your parents die right before your own eyes. To them, they only have each other.

It's been five years since the transference of classes, since the start of their magical training. Neither took notice to the adults carefully watching them, weary of their moments, or so the staff thought. Severus was constantly on guard, keeping his arm around Lily and steering her away from the clutches of the people that watched them. He keeps getting nauseous every time he gets near the adults.

"Lily something is wrong with me." Severus says as he holds his and stomach.

Before he can speak so much as another word, he runs for a nearby bathroom and vomits. His stomach turns even more violently and he spills everything he has eaten, he can sense a dark presence somewhere nearby. He feels it when he is near certain staff members and can still remember what he felt when he was but a toddler, it makes what is happening to him that much worse.

"Lily!" He chokes out between heaves, she comes rushing in to see him leaning over a toilet. "Don't tell anyone but I think I might be able to sense dark magic in people, maybe more."

"That would explain the looks you get when are near that one teacher, Mr.-um what's his damn name-oh! Mr. Clearsweth."

"We need to get out of here, we are prisoners here. I don't care what they say, they didn't save us, they damned us."

Lily sits down beside Severus; who is still shaking horribly, and starts rubbing circles on his back for comfort. She rests her head upon his shoulder not caring about the tremors, her hand goes from his back to his hair, her fingers carding through his silky locks. Lily peppered kisses upon his cheek causing Severus to close his eyes and him lightly, he begins to chuckle.

"Now what Sev?" She asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I would kiss you but seeing as I'm pretty sure you ate the same thing for lunch as I did, I imagine you wish not to taste it a second time."

Lily giggles but answers his silent request by lightly and quickly kissing him on the lips, her smile grows even wider.

"See no harm, no need to worry yourself."

Severus grows red then green, "Hide yourself." Is all that comes out before he sets to vomiting again. Said teacher in question walks into the bathroom and descends upon him, grabbing his arm and roughly throwing him away from the toilet. A venomous hiss whispers poisonous threats,

"I don't know who you are _boy_ but I will not hesistate to make you vanish if you say one word about what I heard, tell the same to your pretty little red head. You never know, she might find herself in a situation that will destroy her. Think carefully before you play a game you're bound to lose."

Severus can't hold back any longer and watery vomit spews onto the teacher in front of him, Mr. Clearsweth vanishes the mess with a low growl then slaps Severus hard enough to make him fall to the floor.

"Reducto!"

Lily's voice cries out as she sends the man through the wall and into a classroom, Severus quickly disillusions them before anyone can see. He stumbles to his feet and takes a step, clearly miscalculating the time spent around the teacher, he begins to fall but never makes it to the floor. Lily's face is swimming in and out of focus, she wraps his arm around her neck and leads him to the infirmary still under the disillusion charm, which breaks as soon as she walks him through the doors.

"Lily, what has happened?"

The nurse is the very same woman who has been watching over Severus, the one who smothered him when he needed it most, Lily knows this and that is why she brought him here. Severus is already unconscious by this point, looking like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer and then some. His cheek is swollen and slightly bleeding while a deep purplish bruise is already forming, Lily looks from him to the nurse.

"Ward the doors against all staff members for a moment please and silencing charms, what I say can not leave this room."

The nurse nods while doing what Lily asks of her, then turns to face her once more.

"Lily?"

"Mr. Clearsweth, he did this to Severus." She said while pointing to the bruise. "He threatened to kill Severus and-and..."

"What dear?" The nurse knelt down before Lily.

"I think he intends on r-raping me if Severus doesn't do what he asks."

"Oh dear."

"What do we do Ms. Vane?" Lily's voice quivers as she starts to shake.

Ms. Vane hands Lily a vial and orders her to drink it, telling her it is a calming drought while she tends to Severus's wound. Lily can't believe that the place they are suppose to feel the safest, has now become the nightmare they can't escape.

"Lily, it's time I told you the truth."


	3. Chapter 3-The Escape

Chapter One: The Escape

Lily didn't know what to do, her head is spinning and now she feels nauseous. Severus has been sleeping for three days now, the bruise gone yet not forgotten. She runs her fingers through her hair as she exhales slowly, every little sound is now a foe. She doesn't know what to believe anymore, or who to trust and she knows Severus will feel the same way when she tells him what she knows. The truth, the grim ugly truth.

"Lily."

Lily nearly jumps out of her own skin as she snaps from her thoughts, Miss Vane is standing beside her with a tray of steaming food and a weary smile on her face.

"Food my dear, you need to eat." She hands Lily the tray, "Then we will discuss how to get the both of you out of here."

Lily obeys but there is a question burning furiously within her as she finished off the tray, she looks at Severus then to miss Vane.

"Why are you willing to help us?"

"Because Lily, you and Severus do not belong here." The woman sighs heavily and Lily knows the woman is about to unload something big.

"This place was designed to keep those like yourselves at bay, the man who started this facility did not want anyone escaping back into society. Therefore, I believe you two are the exact thing he intends to neutralize."

"He would kill us?" Lily is dumb-founded.

"Yes."

The attention of both is immediately grabbed by Severus groaning, he shifts beneath the layer of blankets and groans again before cracking his eyelids open. Lily shifts on the end of the bed and lays herself over him, buring her face in his hair, her voice muffled as she speaks.

"You had me so worried Sev." Lily says tenderly.

Severus slowly places one arm around her, hugging her tenderly. Lily stays laying over him until Miss Vane coughs quietly in which makes Lily jump from Severus and causes him to groan,

"I'm so sorry Sev." Lily apologies while sitting on the edge of Severus's bed.

"Lily, Severus." Both look at miss Vane, "We have somethings to discuss now that you are awake. First off, how are you feeling Severus?"

"I feel like my heads been split in two," Severus flinches beneath the sound of his own voice. "Other than that I'm just groggy."

"Can you sense him nearby?"

Severus looks at Lily; who moves to place her hand within his, he closes his eyes. They snap open a second later,

"He is below us on floor five."

"Directly below us?" Severus nods. "What could he be doing in the experiments laboratory I wonder..."

Severus and Lily exchange looks while miss Vane murmurs to herself, Lily starts to whisper everything she had been told before he woke. Several minutes pass by and the silence during that time is deafening, both Lily and Severus are waiting with bated breath. When miss Vane's sudden movement happens, they are both startled slightly, her explanation dispelled the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Severus, as Lily explained, you both are in serious danger if you remain here." Severus nods once again, "Mr. Clearsweth, he has been up to something lately."

"Like?" Lily asks before she can stop herself, she claps a quick hand over her mouth in return.

Miss Vane looks at Lily with sympathic eyes and smiles softly yet there is an eerie feeling coming from her, Lily shifts even closer to Severus; if that's possible, and curls to him. Severus tenses up hating the feeling that is creeping up his spine, miss Vane sighs almost dejectedly.

"I should not be telling you children this but," she rubs her temples before continuing, "The experimental laboratory is off limits to all staff and so forth, everyone except Jason Clearsweth. For some reason the administration deems him acceptable to enter into the one place that we know is reserved for _him."_

"Who is he?"

Severus speaks up finally after having rid himself of the strange neasous feeling he had been having, he is looking directly at miss Vane with a look befitting an adult, calculative and clinical. An odd cold swept into the room, as if Severus had asked a forbidden question and ironically, he had. Miss Vane shivers physically before answering,

"We do not speak of him, no one knows his name, no one."

"Well isn't that pleasant," Severus retorts coldly and with an unmistakable sneer upon his face, "We are prisoners to an unknown person whom I have already gathered likes the dark arts, something we are expressedly forbidden to learn."

"You deduced this when?"

"As you were explaining and when Lily had been whispering to me, it's not really that hard to figure it out." Severus says in a matter of fact tone.

"Incredible..."

"Miss-" Lily interrupts but is cut off.

"Thera, my name is Thera." Thera replies with a wisp of peeking intrigue. "To think a sixteen year old could and has deduced so much from so little provided..."

The last part of Thera's statement was more to herself but it captured the attention of both Severus and Lily, they watched as she walked around the spacious wing, her hands busying by grabbing medical supplies and a varient of vials. Silence engulfs the room again as Thera sits before Severus and begins to examine the wound he had received, she ignored the obvious that is floating around, buzzing angry around them as she treats him. He flinches as she applies healing salve to the worst of the cut, he swats at her without meaning to but is brushed off rather easily and with an irrited huff.

"We can discuss this no furthur as a staff meeting has supposidly been called," Thera whispers, "Be careful, I highly anticipate this may be a ruse now that Jason suspects that you might know something. I'll call or visit when I can, keep your heads down and trust _no one._ "

Lily nods as Severus gives Thera a look of disbelief, she waits while Lily helps Severus from the bed. She wraps her arm around his waist in a protective manner, before he can protest or say another word, both are ushered into the hallway with a resounding thud of a door shutting behind them. He knows it is all for show. But just as he suspected, twelve feet from them was a red faced and bloodied Clearsweth.

"You two!" Severus glares at the man while Lily refuses to see what she has done, "Don't patronize me boy, my office. Now!"

Severus breaks from Lily's grasp and draws to his fullest height; a mere five foot six against a six foot three, and levels a glare that would make most grown men run. He crosses his arms over his chest heavily, as if the task is too mundane and stands stalk still. He knows his actions speak volumes, he refuses to obey the sad excuse for a man. His fingers tingle with wandless magic that he wishes to use, to finally try it out, all he needs is an excuse, as if physically assaulting him wasn't enough.

"I will not repeat myself boy-"

"My name is not boy." Severus says venomously, spitting each word out. "It is Severus. Severus Snape."

Two pairs of eyes go wide at his confession but neither matter to him, he does not dare turn his back but slowly backs toward Lily, reaching for her. As soon as their hands touch a deadly and well aimed curse rips them apart, Severus had shoved Lily just moments before the curse made contact with his left hand, right next to his wrist bone. He goes down to his knees and hides his face and free hand with his hair, he levels the ceiling above Clearsweth's head, bringing it to the floor and creating a dust cloud of sheet rock and concrete that begins to consume the entirety of the hallway. Severus grabs Lily with his right hand while craddling his left hand close to his chest, there is no time to think of the sickening black that is marring his skin or the deep stinging sensation that is pulsating from the spot where the curse made contact. His only goal is to escape.

Severus notices Thera and sees that she is holding a paper; most likely a map, and he has Lily grab it before they sprint off toward the northwing corridor and toward the upper section of stairs. From what Severus had gathered in three years is that there are six floors excluding the residential floors, in all there are at least ten but he knows there are more. Presently they are on the forth floor where the hospital, detentional and head offices are, a wing strictly of staff. Severus rounds a corner to find an abandoned room, part of him-the logical side-is telling him to stop while the flight reaponse is saying run as far and fast as they can. Fear and determination win.

As the northwing comes into view so do two burly guards-their supposed caregivers-each with wands drawn and undoubtedly an order to kill, the first curse is cast silently as Severus not only sends a reducto their way but simultaneously casting a disillusion spell upon Lily. He is still craddling his injured and worsening hand as he tells Lily to leave, but she refuses and begins a rather mean streak of payback as the guards attention is only on Severus. The whole wing shakes leaving him to knock the men unconscious before grabbing Lily once more, both climb the stairs at an alarming rate and just as they reach the top, the halls begin to flare red and a siren wails from all around.

"ALL PERAONAL TO THE ENTRANCE AND EXITS, TWO STUDENTS ARE ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE. THEY ARE ARMED AND DANGEROUS!"

Severus and Lily cringe, the voice that just rang out was that of Clearsweth's, both knew the man had more to say but couldn't. Severus knew immediately that all staff were given a kill-on-sight order, to not kill them would mean that the man's plans would come to light, whatever they may be.

Severus is beginning to sweat and notices that his breathing is becoming irregular but he has to push and he knows this, Lily must make it if anything, even if it means his death. They reach the second floor without conflict after having to run to the southwing of the third floor to reach the stairs, Lily pulls on him to stop and he only obliges by finding an empry defense claasroom to do so.

"Your hand..."

Lily tries to grab for his entire blackened hand but he jerks away before she can touch it, the hurt dances in her emerald green eyes but only for a moment as he explains himself.

"Don't touch it."He snaps then looks reproachful, "I'm sorry Lily, I don't know if this will spread through contact and I'm not willing to take that chance with your life."

"What are you saying?" The fear shakes her voice.

"This curse is meant to kill, that much I do know. We need to leave. Now."

Severus does not wait for answer as he once again grabs her hand with his right, sharp stinging pain is now radiating up his left arm and the sickening black has spread to his wrist. They run for another northwing staircase that will lead them to the first floor and the entrance floor, if he is understanding the map correctly; having looked at it earlier with quick eyes, they are in an underground facility, it would explain the no windows. So all they have left to traverse is the first floor, entrance and shaft that leads to ground level, and staff, the entire staff.

With a groan that comes filled with more pain than expected, Severus leads the way with a still disillusioned Lily right behind him. There is an odd ringing sound apart from the siren, one only he can hear, the neasous feeling that follows has him swallowing down bile. The first floor is deserted causing Severus to tense, this is too easy. He stops Lily with a subtle move of his hand and peeks around the corner, a hundred or so witches and wizards; staff, stand before the curving hallway that leads upward to the entrance and shaft; and their escape.

Severus huffs quietly, flattening his back against the wall, all the while his brain in calculating a way to get both out alive. He could just as easily disillusion himself but with the amount of dark magic he is sensing, he would give himself and Lily away. An idea sparked and Severus raised both hands; despite one looking decayed and levels the ceiling once more, except much more roof dislodged and fell. Half the staff or more are buried beneath thick chunks of concrete and sheet rock, who is left is looking alarmed and dangerous. With the bought time, Severus casts a spell he has been reading about; fiendfyre.

The flanes burst from his wand with extordianry speed and power, he watches the flames lick everything in their path before he sets them on the remaining staff. He should be feeling guilty as several are burned to ash before they can react, with a sick fasination he turns the flames and wills them to expand enough to leave a direct path to the hallway. He beckons Lily with a hand motion and splits the flames enough to create a pocket around her; to protect her as she runs for it, he is not far behind, ducking and dodging the remaining staff's curses. The hall is illuminated with constant jets of green light, the roar of the blazing fire drowning any sounds that should be made. Severus sees the shimmer of his disillusion spell wear off as Lily breaks furthur away, disappearing out of sight and up to the shaft, he stops and prepairs to end the ridiculous farse. He grabs the attention of twenty or so people with a wicked smirk before the entire hall around himself erupts with the second casting of fiendfyre, the first dying off in a show of intense fury before becoming nothing but little flames.

The entrance hall is nothing but a seven foot wide by ten foot high rectangle entry way, its diameter a grand total of twenty-eight sqaure feer. The room is more hot than usual as Severus runs through it, not stopping despite the explosive pain that radiates within his hand and arm. He is not worried about Lily-not yet anyway-as he climbs into the shaft, its interior can hold fifty or so people while the outside looks like it can only hold ten. He sighs and leans his back against the wall as the shaft barely shakes and begins to ascend, he takes this time knowing it will take ten minutes to reach surface level to look at the damage done to his left hand. The decaying black skin has spread to just above his wrist and has not moved since, his fingers are tingling yet numb, an idea comes to Severus, he pushes on his core and wills his inner magic to attack the curse. His eyes grow wide as the black receeds a fraction of an inch, he tries it again and the same thing happens but now he can feel the exhaustion spread over him like a warm blanket.

The shaft stops and Severus tenses, his wand raised, suddenly a body slams into him. Red hair splays across his face and a slender body presses against his, his neck begins to get wet, Lily is crying, though he is not sure if it is happy or sadness that makes her weep. Both exit the shaft to find themselves on the Grampian mountain range in middle Scotland, the northern most tip closest to them. Severus and Lily look to the darkening sky and breathe in the crisp clean chilly air of winter's beginning, thousands of stars are starting to twinkle. In a quickened decision after hearing shaft lower, Severus grabs hold of Lily and prays they don't slinch when he apparates, having only just learned it. The world tightens around both and with a thunderous crack, both vanish.


End file.
